


Reemplazado con un pueblo

by AlexandraMacLoughlin



Series: Grupo Goliath [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Robin War (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dami is sad, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne-centric, Ellos merecen ser libres de sus legados, Etiquetas en ingles no sé por qué, Gen, Independencia, La batfamily aparece luego, Los niños se merecen algo mejor, Maya Ducard Needs a Hug, Maya Ducard is a good sister, Suren Darga Needs a Hug, Suren es molesto, inicio de aventura, libertad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraMacLoughlin/pseuds/AlexandraMacLoughlin
Summary: "Me reemplazaron Maya, no con uno, sino con docenas"Quizás era hora de cortar cadenas y arrancar raíces.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Goliath/Damian Wayne, Maya Ducard & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Damian Wayne, Suren Darga & Maya Ducard
Series: Grupo Goliath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Reemplazado con un pueblo

- _Me reemplazaron Maya, no con uno, sino con docenas._

La niña miro las estrellas, sintiendo la respiración potente de Goliath a su espalda. Damian, su pequeño amigo-hermano que un día fue causa de su mayor dolor sostenía su símbolo con nostalgia. Parecía listo pero reacio a arrojarlo al mar. Maya no tenía familia, sólo sirvientes. Su madre murió cuando era pequeña y su padre la repudio todo lo que pudo. Pero su madre la había amado, y su padre estaba muy inmerso en su dolor y rencor. Había conocido a la madre de Damian, una perra lunática. Tenía todo el sentido que su hermano sea un desastre de nudos de angustia y contradicciones. Había conocido a Batman, se preocupaba pero era distante. Damian necesitaba a alguien que lo sostenga en brazos. Fue tratado como un arma gran parte de su vida, necesitaba actos de _humanidad_ cerca. Muestras de afecto y sentimientos claros. 

No había entendido mucho al respecto de qué demonios intentaron hacer con el temita de robins por todas partes, pero definitivamente _Robin_ no fue consultado y tampoco le explicaron bien. Dudaba que haya sido hecho para herirlo directamente, Maya consideraba que lo conocía mejor que el resto. Maya apareció cuando más dócil estaba el chico, demasiado cansado para repudiar con palabras o pelear tercamente. Muy concentrado en su redención. Maldición, ella misma lo motivo a continuar siendo Robín cuando el niño se cayó en ruinas. Y ahora de nuevo estaba caído y ya no sabía qué hacer para repararlo.

Una persona se removió detrás de ellos y se giró para ver a Suren murmurando en sueños. La idea amaneció en sus ojos.

-Sabes?-Llamo la atención. Vio como Damian la miraba de soslayo sin mover la cabeza y algo del gesto le recordó a un cachorro moviendo las orejas con atención.-Cuando Suren perdió su razón de vivir, dijo que agradecía ser capaz de elegir. Aunque le sea difícil hacerlo.-Damian giro la cabeza, mirándola con algo cercano a la esperanza y la duda. Maya sonrió.-Yo tampoco sé quien soy. ¿Qué tal si tiramos a Nobody y a Robin como Suren tiro el apocalipsis y ser una batería humana? Podemos subirnos a una aventura los tres junto a Goliath, sin sangre y sin ataduras. Podemos buscar donde echar nuestras raíces. Damian.-Enfatizo, tomando una de sus manos y lo miro con un brillo digno en sus ojos.- _No le debemos nada a nadie._

El cuerpo de Robín tembló con la revelación.-De hecho, nos deben todo.-Agrego suavemente y miro a Suren durmiendo con Goliath.-Yo…-Su voz tembló. Tenía miedo. Aunque la vida le parecía un abismo algo comenzaba a atraerlo al precipicio. No tenía ningún soporte. Los niños necesitan estructura, y él la tuvo aunque no haya sido tratado como uno. Pero ahora…todo era frágil. Sentía que se rompería en pedazos a un mínimo soplo. Hace rato que estaba en ruinas. ¿Pero en ruinas de qué? De todo lo que fue creado y forzado en él. La gente incorrecta le prometió un manto que no podía prometer. Se ilusiono y nadie mantuvo esa ilusión. Amaba a su padre y sentía que le debía la vida. ¿Pero acaso no se mantiene con vida a cada respiro que daba? Su padre lo contuvo las semanas posteriores a su resurrección y luego desapareció de nuevo. Y los hijos adoptivos…bueno. Si la sangre no hace familias, tampoco lo hace la ley. Miro a su hermana. El corazón si hace familias. Y él ya eligió una.-Los elijo a ustedes.-Dijo con una sonrisa y una promesa en sus ojos.

Sostuvo como un balón su símbolo y lo arrojo con fuerza al mar, tarareando pequeñas risas. Fue osado, se sintió libre de una forma diferente. Cortando raíces de todo tipo. Maya lo miro extraño, seguramente sin pensar que iba a sacar volando el símbolo. Pero se encogió de hombros y tomo su máscara. La tomo como un frisbee y la arrojo al mar, dando un pequeño grito de diversión.

Claro, era estúpido porque tenían más de un símbolo y más de una máscara. Pero era simbólico y eso era lo importante.

-Si ya decidieron tomar las riendas podemos volver al complejo?-Pregunto una voz adormillada detrás de ellos, y con cierta burla deslizándose sutilmente. Damian bufo.

-Pues claro bebe llorón.

-Tu eres el menor!

-Como digas Darga.-Burlo trepando para subirse a la espalda de la bestia.-Esta noche durmamos bajo las estrellas.-Pidió en un ofrecimiento autoritario y gracioso. Maya blanqueo los ojos.

-Como digas…-Repitió y se acurruco al lado de Suren. Damian cayó con una manta, poniéndose al otro lado y cubriéndolos a los tres.

Estaba vulnerable y en ruinas. Pero quizás, _sólo quizás,_ debía dejarse caer por completo para construir algo nuevo y mejor.

Construirse a sí mismo.

_A él._

Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no estaba solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, si soy sincera no leí bien Robin War. Pero sí leí completo Robin hijo de Batman e investigue "un poco" de robín war, ese poco justo que investigas cuando algo te interesa y no queres spoliarte demasiado. (ahh, dinero dinero, español español. Si alguien sabe donde conseguirlos en español estaría demencialmente feliz de leerlos)
> 
> Esto tiene continuación, el primer capitulo esta armado. Pero lo puse como historia aparte porque tranquilamente esto puede ser un one-shot.  
> Creo que este equipo tiene potencial y hasta ahora estoy preparando dos historias diferentes con ellos, por si les interesa.


End file.
